


It's like a underwear

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: História 17 Dias, Lingerie, M/M, O Desafio (Multifandom), r76
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: [...] “Vocês são óbvios demais.”  [...][R76][01/12/2017]





	It's like a underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UmbraDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraDevil/gifts).



> Como de praxe, me perdoem pelos eventuais erros, e ela foi corrigida! AMEM! Mas eu não revisei :v  
> Obrigada a minha amiga Kah, que corrigiu a fanfic. <3  
> Boa leitura a todos.

“A lingerie o prazer de eleger a pele da nossa pele até ao encontro de outra pele”   
**Diário dos Infiéis, João Morgado**

It's like a underwear 

 **[** _Day 1_ **]**   _Lingerie – R76_

O papel estava em suas mãos, o delicado cartão de visitas, lhe indicavam sem sombra de dúvidas que ali era o local indicado por Ana. Tudo isso para achar Jack, agora entendia por que o loiro passara a mensagem pela ex-combatente da Helix. Era complicado viver de aparências, e ambos eram homens que seguiam fielmente seus papéis. Dois comandantes que trocavam farpas e protegiam suas respectivas equipes, de respeito e honra, que nunca poderiam sequer arriscar mencionar suas escapadas, claro que Ana repetia seguidamente. 

“Vocês são óbvios demais.” 

Ele escutava isso pela amiga, mas ele pouco se importava. Naquele momento só queria encontrar o loiro e aproveitar a noite que o outro tinha preparado para ele. 

A fachada do local era discreta, uma placa preta com o nome em uma caligrafia bem feita: “Lotus Inn”, a entrada era amigável por assim dizer, o arco arredondando, com persianas feitas de fios de náilon e delicadas pedras escuras, permitiam parte da iluminação penetrar o lado de fora. 

Deu seus primeiros passos para dentro do estabelecimento sendo recebido logo de cara por uma asiática e um sorriso meigo e o forte cheiro de baunilha. Reyes odiava baunilha. A mulher logo lhe entregando uma chave e indicando as escadas, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e nada disse. Maldito Morrison.  

Agradeceu e não perdeu muito tempo, seguindo direto para o quarto reservado abrindo a porta com a chave lhe dada. Assim que abriu deu de cara com Jack, sentado na beirada da cama, ainda fardado formalmente, aquele paletó azul marinho e a gravata irritantemente vermelha com listras finas brancas, o sorriso de canto adornava nos lábios do comandante da Overwatch. Gabriel fechou a porta atrás de si com certa velocidade, voltando sua atenção para o outro, cruzando os braços: 

\- Você insiste em usar essa gravata. – Jack riu levemente. 

\- Depois de chegar até aqui, é só isso que me fala, Reyes? – O latino abriu um sorriso safado, soltando o ar ironicamente magoado.  

\- Você sabe que eu odeio essa gravata. – Jack olhou para ele surpreso. 

\- Não sabia, você poderia tirar, que tal? – Questionou, Gabriel deixou um sorriso torto para o outro, cínico. Se aproximando do outro que o fitava com os olhos atentos. – Não sei qual é sua implicância com ela. – Sentiu o outro puxar a gravata e retira-la. 

\- Ela é feia. – Jack riu com a mentira do outro. – Vou queimar ela. – Jogou ao lado, levando as mãos até a nuca do outro que fechou os olhos, sentindo seu corpo inteiro reagir ao pequeno toque. 

\- Vou fingir que acredito. – Gabriel rosnou, movendo seu rosto em direção do outro, forçando o beijo, para cala-lo logo de uma vez.  

O beijo era possessivo, mais do que era considerado normal vindo de Reyes, e Jack acatava com volúpia o que vinha do latino, movendo seus lábios e abrindo sua boca para a língua do outro entrar. Não demorou muito para Jack provoca-lo, movendo a língua junto com a dele, brigando por espaço, arrancando um resmungo do outro. Sentia a barba lhe arranhar, mas ele sinceramente não se importava, aquilo o atiçava. 

Sua mão foi para a nuca dele, os fios repastados nas laterais até a nuca, complementavam o charme que os cachos grandes de Gabriel tinha no topo de sua cabeça. Ele era completo, bonito, forte e ... Jack sentiu a mão firme dele em seu ombro descendo, segurando seu mamilo, ou aonde deveria ficar.  

Gabriel parou bruscamente o que estava fazendo, se afastando e o fitando levemente confuso, levando ambas as mãos para aonde deveria estar o mamilo de Jack e franzindo o cenho, encontrando uma camada mais, maleável? Macia? Fitou o outro, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas, ele sabia que tinha que se mostrar de qualquer forma para o outro, mas não estava pronto.  

\- O que temos aqui... – Reyes deixou um sorriso enigmático nos lábios, vendo a vergonha tomar conta de Jack, ele se afastou levemente dele, fazendo Morrison grunhir em desgosto e sentir o leve desespero de ter as mãos do latino sobre si. – Dispa-se. – Ele indicou na cama, além de ter que vestir aquilo, ainda teria que se despir? Era mais fácil ter o outro fazendo esse trabalho para si. Ele abriu a boca para contestar, mas a mão em seu maxilar o calou, e o leve carinho que o dedão dele fazia sobre sua pele lhe fez arrepiar. – Vamos, mi sol. – Maldita seja a voz grave e carregada de carinho, o cuidado e as malditas vezes que só algumas palavras por parte dele poderiam fazê-lo ceder até coisas inimagináveis e o enchiam com certa coragem.  

Ele tomou alguns seguidos, até se afastar do outro ficando de joelhos sobre a cama e mantendo o olhar firme em Gabriel, suas mãos se moveram até o paletó, retirando a peça pesada e logo em seguida desabotoando o suficiente para que o outro pudesse ver o tecido rentando cobrindo metade de seu busto para baixo, em um espartilho preto preso por fitas brilhantes da mesma cor. Gabriel segurou o pulso dele, impedindo de retirar a camiseta social, respirando fundo. 

Gabriel reuniu toda as suas forças, para impedir que sua vontade de rasgar cada pedaço de roupa que Jack vestia para ver por completo que lhe esperava por baixo dos panos, literalmente. Soltou a mão dele, possibilitando que ele volta-se ao que fazia. Tendo sinal verde, ele retirou a blusa, deixando à mostra seus ombros largos. Gabriel não sabia se ele ria ou se ele simplesmente aproveitava a visão, de ter o outro vestido daquela forma, optou pela segunda, pois ainda tinha amor à vida e estava bem agradável ver o desenrolar das coisas. 

Jack retirou suas calças, e pronto foi o suficiente para Gabriel analisa-lo por completo e ver a lingerie preta moldada perfeitamente para a bacia do outro, com uma cinta liga conectada na meia calça ¾ que ele usava.  

\- Vire-se. – Viu o rosto de Jack ficar mais vermelho, mas ele se virou, mostrando as costas brancas com os traços da fita brilhante marcando sua pele, e logo embaixo as nadegas expostas, o suficiente para deixar Gabriel perdido e se mover. 

Ele moveu sua mão por entre a as pernas dele, sentindo-o enrijecer e gemer surpreso. Moveu a cabeça por sobre o ombro, encontrando um amontoado preto sobre a cômoda. Jack virou seu rosto, próximo do outro, vermelho, mas a curiosidade de Reyes foi grande quando ele se inclinou sobre Jack, enquanto uma mão movia-se entre as pernas do outro com seu dedo brincando com sua entrada, seu rosto se afundava no ombro do loiro que levou suas mãos até o pulso do outro.  

A mão livre tateou a cômoda pegando os curiosos objetos, distraindo Jack com mordidas e beijos por toda a extensão do ombro e pescoço dele, até finalmente entender o que era aquilo. Sorrindo de canto, sua mão ocupada agora subia e acompanhava a outra. Gabe distribuía leves beijos pela coluna do outro, fazendo-o arquear e morder os lábios, com o pequeno contato.  

\- Agora está completo. – Ele jogou Jack na cama virado para si, com um sorriso. O loiro o fitou confuso, sentindo então algo em seu pescoço, a coleira de pano de renda que tinha deixado para lá.  

O comandante da Overwatch não teve tempo de reclamar, logo o outro vinha sobre si, o beijando e tocando-lhe, nas laterais, fazendo questão de tocar exatamente aonde o espartilho e a lingerie não se encontravam. Jack moveu impaciente suas mãos até as roupas de Reyes, retirando-as uma a uma ajudando pelo latino, que resmungava impaciente toda vez que tinha que se afastar um pouco do seu corpo.  

Jack moveu sua mão até debaixo do travesseiro e retirou de lá uma pequena garrafinha, Gabriel pegou dele, se ajeitando entre as pernas do loiro, que fitava a impaciência dele. Abrir o pote e despejar uma quantidade consideravam em seus dedos que logo foram para o seu baixo ventre. Reyes sorriu de canto quando sentiu seus dedos formigarem, imaginando que era por causa do lubrificante, ele se perguntava desde quando Jack pensava nisso tudo? 

Sua mão foi para o membro rijo do outro, adentrando a peça e sentindo-a ficar úmida, movendo-se, Jack sentiu um calor intenso e um formigar não tão característico assim, aquilo fez ficar tudo mais intenso, então só nas primeiras investidas sobre seu membro já o fazia tremer e gemer baixo, Gabriel, retirou o membro dele pela lateral, fazendo a peça se esticar e ceder, liberando-o. Ele jogou mais lubrificante, fazendo o gelado escorrer pela cabeça até a base e consequentemente na entrada.  

O loiro mantinha suas pernas abertas, convidativas e trêmulas, Gabriel fechou a garrafa e jogou o pote para o lado, enquanto ainda o masturbava sem cessar, sua mão foi para a parte interna da coxa, arranhando-a, e descendo, para a entrada dele, aproveitando o lubrificante para e penetrando-o com o primeiro dedo. 

Jack arqueou as costas, sentindo-se invadido, e logo um segundo dedo se juntou, abrindo-se e fechando dentro dele, suas mãos foram para os ombros de Gabriel, segurando-o ali. O latino sentiu as unhas dele sobre seus ombros. Três dedos se juntaram, e o agarre ficou forte, ele começou o vai e vem incessante sobre sua entrada. 

Morrison já não sabia mais identificar por onde ele sentia mais prazer, se era pelo seu membro que era estimulado sem cessar, pela mão firme de Gabriel ou se era pelos dedos calejados dentro de si, ambos se moviam com a mesma velocidade, aumentando a medida que Reyes se satisfazia com os gemidos do outro, que aumentavam sem pudor. O calor era forte, a formigação fazia toda a estimulação vir em dobro, vibrando dentro dele, querendo se expelir.  

\- Gabe... – Em meio os gemidos, ele conseguiu pronunciar o nome do outro, que simplesmente se inclinou sem nenhum aviso, roçando a barba por dentro da coxa e então só abocanhando o membro dele. – Nã... -  Sua cabeça se enterrou nos travesseiros, as mãos dele foram para seus fios, bagunçando-os mais, tornando-os mais rebeldes do que já eram, suas pernas se fecharam levemente com o susto.  

A boca de Gabe subia e descia juntamente com sua mão que pressionava a medida que realizava o movimento, podia sentir a vibração das cordas vocais de Gabriel a medida que ele ressonava, sentia a respiração dele forte contra sua pélvis. Foi em um determinado momento que Gabriel soube que atingira exatamente aonde procurava, quando Jack gritou seu nome, ele fez questão de mover seus dedos dentro dele, atingindo-o.  

\- Eu vou... – Reyes não parou, aprofundou a sucção, sentindo o membro atingir seu limite em sua garganta, e seus dedos na próstata dele, ao mesmo tempo. Jack arqueou suas costas com graça, sua garganta secou, e o latino não se moveu, sentindo sua boca ser preenchida pelo gozo do outro. 

Retirou seus dedos de dentro do homem e moveu sua cabeça, junto com a mão que vinha da base do falo, Jack gemeu longamente, sentindo a região sensível. Aquilo era tortura já, masturba-lo após um orgasmo, chegava a ser meio dolorido, mas não menos prazeroso. Gabriel se afastou, movendo-se para os lábios de Jack que sentiu seu próprio gosto na boca do outro, fazendo um arrepio inervar de sua espinha para o seu cérebro.  

Era só um beijo, um beijo suficiente para fazê-lo tremer e se entregar para aquele homem incontáveis vezes na sua vida e ele não se arrependeria de nenhuma daquelas vezes. Moveu suas mãos até o membro de Reyes, duro e reto. Moveu suas mãos, sentindo o beijo do outro aprofundar. 

Ele fez Gabriel se deitar, e ficou sobre seu abdômen, ele segurou suas nadegas as afastando, nenhum dos dois quebrou o contato entre suas bocas. Jack sentou sobre seu membro, quebrando o beijo para gemer alto, sentindo o latino beijar seu pomo de Adão, acompanhando o movimento que este fazia sobre sua garganta.  

As mãos do outro foram para a sua cintura movendo-o depois de um tempo, em um dado momento, alcançaram a sincronia. Jack arrebitava sua cintura, aprofundando e Gabriel o movia para cima e para baixo, chacoalhando o corpo do loiro. Gabriel teve a visão perfeita de Jack, que usava seus joelhos dobrados para se apoiar enquanto se penetrava com o falo do outro, peito erguido, com o espartilho escorregando e revelando os mamilos róseos do outro.  

Seus dedos se fecharam em ambos os mamilos apertando-os, fazendo Jack arfar surpreso, seu corpo parecia estar dentro de uma panela de água quente, fervente e borbulhante. Ele praguejava mentalmente e verbalmente saiam coisas incoerentes em meio ao nome de Gabriel Reyes.  

Reyes pegou as mãos dele e o ajudou a se apoiar, e o segurou, seu quadril veio com força contra a dele, fazendo Jack rolar os olhos. Fez mais umas quatro vezes, até cerrar os dentes e fechar sua mão contra as do loiro e grunhir alto e grave. Uma nuvem branca irrompeu na consciência do latino e Jack sentiu-se preenchido.  

Ambos respiravam ofegantes, Jack voltou seu olhar para Gabriel, sorrindo satisfeito e desabando sobre o outro que o acolheu em seus braços. Os dedos calejados percorreram a lateral do corpo do loiro, sentindo-o relaxar, ficaram em silêncio, até Gabriel rir levemente. 

\- Ana? – Jack o olhou confuso, sua visão ainda embaçada. – A ideia disso tudo foi dela. – Jack sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes, e ele não saber dizer se era pela vergonha ou pelo o que acabaram de fazer. Os dois. Ele soltou o ar com força.  

\- É. – Gabriel riu levemente, afundando seu rosto nos fios dourados. 

\- Agradecerei ela depois. – Disse com calma. – Agora vamos discutir um uso mais eficiente da sua gravata. 

- Hãn? – Gabriel sorriu e voltou a beija-lo com calma.  

\- Tão inocente. – Comentou. – A noite ainda nem começou. 

Jack estava fodido.   

.

.

.

**[** _Day 1 - End_ **]**

**Author's Note:**

> Por que não iniciar o desafio com um R76 quentinho e direto do forno? O tempo que se passa essa história é antes da queda da overwatch, quando os dois ainda eram puro amor um com o outro, de acordo com papai Jeff, eles eram "the best war buddies."  
> Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, e amanhã estarei postando a do dia dois!  
> Até mais o/  
> Postada dia 02/12/2017


End file.
